List of XY series episodes
This is a list of episodes of the , first aired between October 17, 2013 and October 27, 2016 in Japan and between January 18, 2014 and January 21, 2017 in the United States, though the first two episodes were aired as a preview in the United States on October 19, 2013. These episodes follow Ash Ketchum in his Pokémon journey across the Kalos region along with his new friends: the Lumiose City Gym Leader , his younger sister , and a rookie named . __TOC__ XY VS ! Aerial Battle Maneuvers!!|February 1, 2014|October 24, 2013}} !!|February 8, 2014|October 31, 2013}} Gym Battle! The Magnificent 's Dance Battle!!|February 15, 2014|November 7, 2013}} !!|February 22, 2014|November 14, 2013}} Race!|March 1, 2014|November 21, 2013}} !|March 8, 2014|November 28, 2013}} Gym! 's Secret!!|March 15, 2014|December 5, 2013}} VS Mega Mega !!|March 22, 2014|December 12, 2013}} and !!|March 29, 2014|December 19, 2013}} Impersonation Plan!!|April 5, 2014|January 9, 2014}} VS ! Big Commotion in the Kindergarten!!|April 12, 2014|January 16, 2014}} is Watching!!|April 19, 2014|January 30, 2014}} VS ! A Diet Battle!?|April 26, 2014|February 6, 2014}} VS ! Ninja Battle!!|May 10, 2014|February 20, 2014}} ! Battle in Parfum Palace!|May 17, 2014|February 27, 2014}} !!|May 24, 2014|March 13, 2014}} !!|June 7, 2014|March 20, 2014}} on Pokévision!!|June 14, 2014|March 27, 2014}} !!|June 21, 2014|April 10, 2014}} and !!|June 28, 2014|April 17, 2014}} and !!|February 7, 2015|November 20, 2014|size=200px}} Gym Battle! Pikachu VS !!|July 5, 2014|April 24, 2014}} and !! The Sweet Battle isn't a Piece of Cake!?|July 12, 2014|May 8, 2014}} and the Fairy Flower!|July 19, 2014|May 15, 2014}} Appears! Mega in the Mist!!|July 26, 2014|May 22, 2014|size=200px}} Appears!!|August 2, 2014|May 29, 2014|size=200px}} and Lucario! The Secret of Mega Evolution!!|August 9, 2014|May 29, 2014}} ! The Cave of Trials!!|August 16, 2014|June 5, 2014}} Storm!!|August 23, 2014|June 12, 2014}} !!|August 30, 2014|June 19, 2014}} ! The Bonds of Mega Evolution!!|September 6, 2014|July 3, 2014}} Appears!!|September 13, 2014|July 10, 2014}} VS !!|September 20, 2014|July 24, 2014}} and Satoshi!?|September 27, 2014|July 31, 2014}} of the Crawling Forest!|October 4, 2014|August 7, 2014}} ! Pokévision Showdown!!|October 18, 2014|August 21, 2014}} ! The History of Mega Evolution!!|November 8, 2014|September 18, 2014}} Gym Match! Pikachu VS Mega Lucario!!|November 15, 2014|September 25, 2014}} VS !? A Sibling Battle for !!|November 22, 2014|October 2, 2014}} VS the Rampaging !!|November 29, 2014|October 9, 2014}} VS !!|December 6, 2014|October 16, 2014}} 's Campus of Memories! An Electrifying Reunion!!|December 13, 2014|October 23, 2014}} Protection Team! Do Your Best, !!|December 20, 2014|October 30, 2014}} — Captivate, ! The Dance for Tomorrow!!|February 7, 2015|November 13, 2014}} and Dark Luchabull!|February 7, 2015|November 27, 2014}} VS !!|February 28, 2015|December 11, 2014}} Race!!|March 7, 2015|December 18, 2014}} VS ! The Bonds that Would Save the World!!|March 14, 2015|December 25, 2014}} Appears!!|March 21, 2015|January 8, 2015}} !!|March 28, 2015|January 15, 2015}} Panic! An Ice-Covered Whiteout!!|April 4, 2015|January 22, 2015}} Gym Battle! VS Gogoat!!|April 11, 2015|January 29, 2015}} and Serena's First Date!? The Tree of Promises and the Presents!!|April 18, 2015|February 5, 2015}} !!|May 2, 2015|February 19, 2015}} and !!|May 16, 2015|March 5, 2015}} VS ! A Splendid Performance Battle!!|May 23, 2015|March 12, 2015}} and Raichu Appear! Good Luck !!|May 30, 2015|March 26, 2015}} City Investigation! VS !!|June 6, 2015|April 2, 2015}} Gym Battle! VS !!|June 13, 2015|April 9, 2015}} 's Bonds!!|June 20, 2015|April 16, 2015}} VS Florges!!|June 27, 2015|April 23, 2015}} , Somewhere Over the Rainbow!!|July 4, 2015|April 30, 2015}} VS !!|July 11, 2015|May 7, 2015}} VS !!|July 25, 2015|May 21, 2015}} Gym Battle! The Beautiful Fairy Trap!!|August 1, 2015|May 28, 2015}} !|August 22, 2015|June 11, 2015}} !!|August 29, 2015|June 18, 2015}} Factory! Pikachu VS !!|September 5, 2015|June 25, 2015}} and !! A Captivating Fiery Performance!!|September 12, 2015|July 2, 2015}} Leaps Through Time! Rotom's Wish!!|September 19, 2015|July 9, 2015}} Festival! Farewell, !?|September 26, 2015|July 23, 2015}} and !!|October 3, 2015|July 30, 2015}} ! Its First Errand!!|October 10, 2015|August 13, 2015}} 's Strong Feelings!!|October 17, 2015|August 20, 2015}} ! Snap the Legend!!|October 24, 2015|August 27, 2015}} the Caretaker! The Spoiled !!|October 31, 2015|September 10, 2015}} and !!|November 7, 2015|September 17, 2015}} Who is Shy of Strangers!? Capture at the Flower Garden!!|November 14, 2015|September 24, 2015}} 's First Time in a Fight!!|November 28, 2015|October 1, 2015}} Tournament!!|December 5, 2015|October 8, 2015}} Gym! 's Future Sight!|December 19, 2015|October 22, 2015}} XY&Z ! is Being Targeted!!|February 27, 2016|November 5, 2015}} VS Giga Giga !!|March 5, 2016|November 12, 2015}} and ! A Fiery Journey!!|March 12, 2016|November 19, 2015}} 's Dream!|March 19, 2016|November 26, 2015}} !!|March 26, 2016|December 3, 2015}} VS !!|April 2, 2016|December 10, 2015}} ! Its Debut!!|April 9, 2016|December 17, 2015}} and !|April 23, 2016|January 14, 2016}} and ! An Encounter in the Wind!!|April 30, 2016|January 21, 2016}} and Serena! Catch One at the Dance Party!!|May 7, 2016|January 28, 2016}} VS Mega !!|May 14, 2016|February 4, 2016}} ! The Zygarde Capture Operation!!|May 21, 2016|February 11, 2016}} from the Wilderness! The Tree-planting Robon!!|May 28, 2016|February 18, 2016}} and ! The Lightning of Anger!!|June 11, 2016|March 3, 2016}} 's Swaying Heart!!|June 18, 2016|March 10, 2016}} VS Serena! Open the Door to the Future!!|July 2, 2016|March 24, 2016}} !? 's S'il-vous-plaît Panic!!|July 9, 2016|April 7, 2016}} ! The Strongest Pikachu Showdown!!|July 16, 2016|April 14, 2016}} and ! VS Mega Once Again!!|July 23, 2016|April 21, 2016}} !|July 30, 2016|April 28, 2016}} VS Champion ! VS Mega !!|August 6, 2016|May 5, 2016}} VS !!|August 13, 2016|May 12, 2016}} Gym Battle! Battlefield of Ice!!|August 20, 2016|May 19, 2016}} ... The Dawn of Evolution!|August 27, 2016|May 26, 2016}} VS Mega ! Unleash the Giant Water Shuriken!!|September 3, 2016|June 2, 2016}} ! and Dedenne!!|September 10, 2016|June 9, 2016}} Showdown: X VS Y!!|September 24, 2016|June 30, 2016}} VS Raichu! I Received Some Experience Points!!|October 1, 2016|July 7, 2016}} VS !!|October 8, 2016|July 21, 2016}} VS Mega !!|October 15, 2016|July 28, 2016}} VS !!|October 29, 2016|August 11, 2016}} 's Ultimate Match!!|November 5, 2016|August 18, 2016}} Attacks! The Zygarde at the Prism Tower!!|November 12, 2016|August 25, 2016}} Gym! Forever!!|December 3, 2016|September 8, 2016}} ! The Kalos Line of Defense!!|December 10, 2016|September 15, 2016}} 's Decision!!|December 24, 2016|October 6, 2016}} ! Serena's Choice!!|January 7, 2017|October 13, 2016}} ! 's Counterattack!!|January 14, 2017|October 20, 2016}} Category:Lists Category:Anime * es:Lista de episodios de la serie XY it:Elenco episodi della serie XY ja:XY編サブタイトル一覧 zh:精靈寶可夢 XY動畫列表